Mistakes
by TheUselessPigeon
Summary: Draco wants Hermione, but doesn't take rejection too lightly ending up in disaturous consequences, hg-rw and dm-hg
1. Prolouge

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any other things that  
may be mentioned or the song "Bring Me to Life" which this prologue is  
based on.  
************************************************  
Hermione stared helplessly into Harry's eyes, pleading silently for  
forgiveness. She hadn't meant to be so.so stupid.  
She would never be able to forgive herself for her actions.  
She had nearly killed Ron, not to mention probably lost all his respect and  
(she choked with grief to just think about it) love for her.  
And now she was hanging from the Gryffindor common room window with  
Harry as her only hope to save her from the 50 foot drop to her death.  
She tightened her grip, one hand holding onto the carved gargoyle  
underneath the windowsill, the other clutched into Harry's two hands.  
Tears pouring down her face, Hermione murmured "Harry, I'm so sorry, I  
didn't mean."  
Harry cut her off, smiling grimly he said, "It's ok Hermione. We've all  
made mistakes."  
A smile lit up on Hermione's face then suddenly faded as her grip in  
Harry's hands loosened. Her hand slipped and she screamed, only holding  
onto the gargoyle for support now.  
She could feel her grip weakening, she looked into Harry's terrified  
face and whispered, "Tell Ron I love him."  
And with that she fell.  
****************************************************  
Like it? It's my second fan fic; I've really got to update the 1st one. Ah  
well r & r whether you like it or not. I know this chapter's a bit short  
but the others will be longer. And I know it's a bit melodramatic but how  
would you feel hanging out of a window looking down a 50 foot drop.  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! 


	2. The Note

It had all started on the first day of Hermione's sixth year in Hogwarts.  
She had just entered Platform 9 and ¾.  
She glanced around looking for Harry and Ron, eager to see them.  
The summer holidays had dragged on; she hadn't seen either of them since  
they had broken up for the holidays.  
She suddenly spotted them, Harry looking quite skinnier then when she had  
last seen him (a probable result of his grieving over Sirius) and Ron  
looking taller then ever.  
Somehow Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she laid eyes on Ron. She  
decided to ignore it and flew towards Ron and Harry, nearly knocking them  
over as she pulled them into a group hug.  
  
"Ow, Hermione gerroff! If you're going to hug us at least hug us one at a  
time!" Ron complained, muffled by Harry's shoulder.  
"Yeah, I can't breath!" wheezed Harry, having just had a mouthful of  
Hermione's hair.  
"Well, hello to you two too." said Hermione sharply.  
"Oh yeah, um, hello" murmured Ron.  
"Hi" said Harry calmly.  
"What's up with you?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron pointedly.  
Ron and Harry exchanged an odd look; actually it was more Harry grinning at  
Ron while Ron blushed. "Nothing..." he replied.  
Later as they were on the train Hermione said "I'm going to go get my robes  
on"  
"What! 'Mione we've only been on the train for an hour. We've got ages  
left!" exclaimed Ron but Hermione had already left.  
"Same old Hermione" Harry laughed.  
Hermione went to the girls' toilets, changed and returned back to the  
compartment. On her way she felt something slip into her pocket. She turned  
around but all she could see was Draco Malfoy walking with Crabbe and Goyle  
and laughing probably at the misfortunes of others.  
It wasn't until the feast that, Hermione, after congratulating Lupin on  
returning to Hogwarts as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor,  
slipped her hand in her pocket and retrieved a note. It said:  
  
Granger,  
Meet me by the statue of Merlin on the sixth floor tomorrow after last  
lesson. Don't stand me up or you'll be sorry.  
Malfoy  
  
Eurgh!!!!!!! What does old bleachy want with Hermione? Well you're going to  
have to r & r to find out my lickle snails! Mwah! 


	3. A Meeting With Malfoy

Hmmmmmmmmm I said r & r yet u people have done nothing of the sort.  
Ggggggrrrr :@ Fortunately I am a nice person so here is the next chapter  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter series *weeps bitterly*  
**************************************  
  
Hermione glanced miserably at the clock on the wall above Snape's desk in  
the Potions dungeon. For once in her 6 years of Hogwarts she wished the  
lesson would go on, just to delay her "meeting" with Malfoy.  
  
She didn't even know why she was going. Malfoy hated her and she hated  
him. It was as simple as that. Curiosity had got the better of her she  
supposed.  
  
The bell rang and class was dismissed. Hermione sighed wistfully and  
gathered her things. She looked over at Malfoy and was shocked to see him  
staring at her with a strange expression on his face. He suddenly saw her  
looking at him and scowled quickly.  
Hermione stood up and left the classroom. She was so deep in thought  
that she bumped into Ron while leaving Potions, knocking him over, and then  
tripped over him.  
"Oh God, sorry Ron," said Hermione. She helped him up.  
"No worries," smiled Ron.  
Hermione pulse quickened at his smile. 'Stop it, he's your friend!' she  
thought.  
She must've looked quite flustered because Ron then asked, "Are you ok  
'Mione? You look kind of preoccupied. And you looked like you swallowed  
jumping beans during Potions."  
"Yes I'm fine," Hermione assured Ron, "I'm just a bit tired" She faked a  
yawn.  
Malfoy then chose that moment to walk out of the Potions room and purposely  
bumped into Hermione, whispering "Be there!"  
Luckily Ron didn't here, but he turned around and yelled, "Oi watch where  
you're going pea brain!" at Malfoy.  
"Well I guess I'll be going up to the Gryffindor common room," said  
Hermione.  
"I have to go work on my Divination homework with Harry," Ron rolled his  
eyes. "Trelawney has already predicted Harry's death 6 times today."  
Hermione laughed.  
"Well see you at dinner then"  
"See you there"  
  
Hermione retreated up the corridor and made her way up to the sixth floor  
gloomily. A meeting with Malfoy. She'd rather eat dung beetles.  
She finally made it to the statue. Malfoy was standing there, tapping his  
foot impatiently.  
  
"You're late" he told Hermione.  
"Yes" she replied not even trying to make up an excuse.  
Malfoy glared at her, then sighed. He pointed to the empty History of Magic  
classroom across the hallway.  
"Come on" he said, walking to it. Hermione followed him reluctantly.  
Malfoy walked in and sat down on a desk. Hermione chose to stand.  
"Listen, I'm not here to go on about what a mudblood you are, or to  
persuade you to join the Death Eaters or anything," sighed Malfoy.  
"Well then, what?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
"Eurgh, how do I say this?" pondered Malfoy, getting up and walking around.  
"Would you...I mean, will you..er.gwouwivme"  
"Huh?" said Hermione, being, for the first time in her life baffled.  
Malfoy look around suspiciously and hissed, "Go..out...with..me?"  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" yelled Hermione furiously, "Go out with you!!! Malfoy you  
have caused me nothing but misery. Calling me mudblood! Picking on me!  
Picking on Harry and Ron! Not to mention our other  
friends..Hagrid..Lupin..."  
"Hermione" said Malfoy, surprisingly calmly, "Have you ever heard of a guy  
trying to get a girls attention by annoying her? That's what I realised I  
was doing! I just ask for you to consider it"  
Hermione looked at Malfoy. He looked genuinely serious. Should she go out  
with him? He seemed kind of nice when he wasn't bugging her and being  
sincere. She wouldn't have to tell Harry or Ron. And Ron was never going to  
ask her out. He only thought of her as a friend. But it was Malfoy!!!  
Eurgh. But still...  
  
*******************************  
"Ew!!!!!!!" I hear you chant. "Don't go out with Malfoy!!!! You'd be better  
of with Ron / Harry / Errol!"  
Ah well you'll just have to tune in to see her answer. R & R  
pleeeeeeaaaaaase! 


	4. Rejection

And yet you still don't read and review. WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO 4 YOU PEOPLE  
TO LIKE ME!!!!!!!! :'(. Ah well here's the next chapter  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
*****************************************************  
"No" said Hermione firmly.  
"No!!" cried Draco. "What do you mean 'no'?"  
"For the past six years you have never once stopped tormenting me! I know  
you said you were just trying to grab my attention. But what about Ron and  
Harry? What about Hagrid and Dumbledore? What about Lupin and the rest of  
the Weasely family? I doubt you were trying to grab their attention! All of  
those people I've mentioned there are friends, mentors and kindly people.  
But you? You're just a grade A snob with nothing better to do than bring  
other people down! And that is why I will never go out with filth like you  
if my life depended on it!"  
And with that Hermione stormed out of the classroom, leaving Draco to  
acknowledge his rejection.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione stormed into the Great Hall, nearly knocking over a couple of  
first year Hufflepuff. They looked at her fearfully and scurried past.  
Hermione found Harry and Ron and sat next to them.  
"What's up Hermione?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah, you seem a bit...miffed," said Ron.  
Hermione leaned across the table, beckoning them to come nearer. She then  
whispered, "You've got to promise not to tell anyone, got it?"  
They both vowed to an oath of silence and then Hermione whispered, "Malfoy  
asked me out."  
Their expressions were so funny that in any other circumstances, Hermione  
would have burst out laughing. Instead she quickly said, "I said no."  
"I don't believe him!" said Ron angrily, "He calls you a mudblood and  
becomes all prejudiced against you and the he asks you out!! Wait 'til I  
get my hands on his pasty neck!"  
Hermione giggled. Ron spun towards her.  
"What, in hell is so funny?" he demanded.  
"His pasty neck!" she giggled again, "It just sounds funny, that's all."  
"And, ya'know what else is funny Ron?"sniggered Harry, "How worked up  
you've got over Hermione being asked out."  
Ron turned beetroot red and Hermione could feel red creeping up her cheeks  
too. Harry chuckled and went back to reading his Daily Prophet muttering  
something that sounded suspiciously like "Lovebirds"  
Since Harry was so engrossed in the paper, Hermione told Ron the whole  
story from the note to when she yelled at Malfoy. Ron looked at her  
admiringly when she told him what she had said to him.  
"Cor 'Mione!" he said "You gave the slimy git a good telling off. I only  
wish it had been me."  
A smile crept up on Hermione's face. "What, you wish he'd asked you out  
instead?" she giggled.  
The look on Ron's face was priceless. "No!!!!!" he exclaimed, "How could  
you...why...what..NEVER..uuuurggh"  
Hermione laughed and said, "Just messing with your mind," before retreating  
back to the Gryffindor common room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I am sorry M'lord, she rejected me flat out." Spoke the hooded teen.  
"I said I would let you join the exclusive group of the Death Eaters, even  
though you are under age, for the mere price of your gaining this  
Mudblood's trust. Yet you have failed me." Said a high pitched voice. The  
man of whom the voice was spoken from was covered with a similar hood to  
the teen's.  
The teen began to walk away with his head bowed down.  
"However," said Lord Voldemort, "I will give you a second chance. I see  
potential in your eyes. "Potential that must not be ignored."  
He dropped a small bottle into the teen's hand.  
"Put two drops in her drink" Voldemort said. "It runs out after 24 hours,  
so you must do this every day. Remember this is the most subtle way of  
getting Harry Potter." He spat the words with remorse.  
"Remember two drops, every day. Don't fail us this time."  
The next day Hermione sat down at the Great Hall. She gulped down her  
orange juice. It tasted funny, but she was so thirsty, she didn't care. She  
drank it all down in one gulp.  
***************************************************  
*sings* Uh oh! 'Mione's in trouble! Draco's gonna come and burst her  
bubble!  
Hehehe couldn't resist a song. Read and Review pleeeeeeeeaaaase!!!!!!! 


	5. Malfoy Gets Lucky

Well there's you...not reviewing. And there's me.....still writing. Urgh  
did J.K Rowling have to go through this?  
8*************************************************8  
Malfoy smirked to himself as he saw Hermione draining her goblet of orange  
juice without hesitation. How did those Muggles put it?  
"The perfect crime" he whispered. He snickered at his own cheesiness.  
The only drawback to this spell was if someone else loved Hermione, not  
just fancied...loved. But who on earth would love that frizzy little  
Mudblood?  
Nothing could go wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione stifled a yawn as Professor Binns muttered on about goblin  
rebellions decreasing towards the 19th century. It wasn't often she was  
bored during class but Professor had been over this 17 times already.  
Enough was enough.  
She gave up and let day dreams take over her head. She sat there contented  
for about five minutes until a certain blond popped up. Hermione blinked.  
He faded. But as soon as she switched off again he came up.  
Luckily the lesson ended there. Hermione shook her head, gathered her  
things and made her way to her next lesson.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"........and I think that covers everything on Polyjuice Potions," said  
Snape, "Except for tonight's homework which is to write a four foot long  
essay on the dangers of a poorly made Polyjuice Potion........Miss Granger  
am I making myself clear?"  
Hermione averted her stare from Malfoy and turned to face Snape.  
"Yes Professor" she said meekly.  
"Perfect" he said sarcastically and then announced "Class dismissed"  
Hermione turned back to face Malfoy only to see him holding her in the same  
gaze she had had him in seconds ago. She looked around. The rest of the  
class had gone.  
She hurriedly left to join Harry and Ron, but she wasn't fast enough. A  
pale, bony hand appeared on her shoulder.  
"Hermione" whispered Malfoy with a glint in his eyes.  
That was enough for Hermione. She had been thinking about him all day and  
temptation overtook her. Snape had left the classroom ages ago, so she  
whipped around and kissed him full on the mouth.  
The kiss lingered for several minutes, both of them stood there entwined  
around each other, the result of a mere spell. Then they broke apart.  
"Wow," breathed Hermione. Malfoy just stood there with a smug grin on his  
face.  
"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.  
"No," replied Hermione and they fell into a similar embrace.  
Neither of them noticed a gangly red figure watching them behind the door.  
Nobody heard him gasp and nobody felt the lump that seemed to be lodged  
into his throat.  
***************************************************  
WAAAA!!!!!!!!! Ah well lol. Oh and I forgot to thank the TWO people who  
have reviewed this so far. You are truly nice people. And yes Ron will have  
his turn ;) 


End file.
